


Cherish the warmth

by killing_kurare



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Elsa wonders how she could ever live without.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- warmth  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- hands

 

Elsa takes Anna’s hand in hers and revels in the beaming smile her sister gives her.   
  
She can feel the warmth, the love, the care, and cannot understand how she was able to live without this for so long.   
  
She is grateful Anna never gave up on her, that she tried and tried, tried even harder when times were more than desperate …  
  
The sisters intertwine their fingers, and though the cold never really bothered Elsa, she will cherish the warmth of Anna for all her life, hoping there will never come a day she has to live without it.

 


End file.
